Challenges
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela faces a challenge when Sully's injury is worse than she thought


Challenges

© Copyright 2004

Michaela rose early the next morning, wanting to get to work early. With Sully showing up out of the blue to take her to lunch, she had ended up falling behind in her work. Michaela wasn't complaining, she enjoyed her time with Sully. She also didn't know what to make of it all.

Michaela made a quiet exit from the homestead, not wanting to awake Colleen and Brian. She walked over to the barn, opening the door as carefully as she could. The door let out a creek, waking Matthew.

"Who's there?" Matthew sat straight up in bed, looking below to see where the noise had come from.

"It's just me, Matthew."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I need to get to the clinic. I have paperwork I need to finish that I didn't get done yesterday." Michaela walked over to her horse, put the bridle and saddle on before ridding out to town.

Michaela neared the outskirts, her horse leading the way. She found everything to be very quiet, not bustling with people. Michaela dismounted, when she reached the clinic and tied the reins to a post.

Michaela was glad for the peace and quiet she had to work on her medical papers. She wanted to let the world know of the Indian Medicines she had learned about from Cloud Dancing. Michaela started with the tea that saved her life.

Michaela got so caught up in her work that she didn't hear Colleen.

"Dr, Mike." Michaela took a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one there.

"Oh, Colleen, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"It's alright. I saw you was working and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I should probably put this down for now." Michaela set her pencil and papers aside.

Sully woke to the sounds of dog soldiers, yelling, firing bullets into the air. Sully stayed hidden in his lean-to, not wanting to emerge. He knew there was no telling what the dog soldiers would do if they saw him. Sully held his breathe and tried to not move, for what seemed to be an eternity. Minutes later the sounds began to fade into the distance. Sully slowly let out his breath, looking around him, making sure it was safe to move. He got up slowly, walking into the beautiful morning sun.

Sully started for town, his thoughts going to Michaela. Michaela was a special woman and Sully cared for her very much. Sully wasn't sure if he could come back to civilization. Sully didn't get any further with his thoughts, when suddenly something hit him hard on the head. Sully fell to the ground with a thump.

"I think we got em boss."

"Got something I reckon."

"Best go get em."

The voices silenced, the only noise came from their feet stepping on the forest floor. A look of shock appeared on their faces when they reached Sully.

"Aw man I thought we had us a deer."

"You idiot, why'd you go hitting anything that moves?"

"Thought there was a deer there."

"Better go find him a doc."

The men lifted Sully, carrying him to one of their horses. Two of the men draped Sully's body over the saddle of the grey mare.

Sully regained consciousness on the outskirts of town. Sully's head really hurt. His memory full of blank spots and unanswered questions. Sully didn't have much time to think things over. The horses stopped in front of the Saloon. Sully was lifted from the mare and nearly dragged over to the clinic. The men didn't notice that Sully was awake. Sully managed to crawl over to the bench. He tried to stand, but the dizziness overpowered him.

Loren stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. He looked around, his eyes resting on Michaela's clinic, something didn't look right. Loren couldn't quite make out who or what was outside the door. He started walking over to get a better look. Loren thought the figure was an Indian, but the closer he got it was clear; Sully.

"What's an injuin doing over there?"

"It ain't no Indian." Loren stood there, staring down at Sully, not sure whether he wanted to help him or not. He had half a mind to leave. Hank came towards the clinic to get a better look.

"Sully, wake up!" Hank hollered loud enough for everyone to hear. He got no response, checked for a pulse, confirming that Sully was still alive.

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

"Knocked out, he ain't sleeping." Loren stood there, watching Hank trying to lift Sully. Hank wasn't strong enough by himself. "You gonna help me old man?" Reluctantly Loren opened the clinic door and helped Hank get Sully inside. Loren and Hank laid Sully down on the examining table, and left the clinic.

Michaela noticed Hank giving her an odd smirk on her way back to the clinic. Michaela had gone over to Grace's for lunch. She decided to let Hank alone, and went inside. Michaela had quite a shock.

"Sully!" Michaela rushed to his side and took his hand.

"Michaela," Sully replied weakly. He felt drained after having passed out.

"What happened?" Michaela asked, trying to hold back tears. She hated to see Sully hurt.

"I was on my way into town, everything went black. Next thing I know I'm outside the Saloon, draped over a horse. Someone dragged me over here to the clinic. But I'm not sure how I got inside."

"Does anything hurt?"

"My head hurts." Michaela examined Sully's head, finding a small knot. He must have gotten hit and blacked out.

"I can give you something for the pain." Michaela found some chamomile to brew in a tea. Sully, with help from Michaela, sat up and sipped the tea slowly. It was hot, but tasted good and made his head feel better.

"Thanks." Sully said handing the empty cup back to Michaela.

"You're welcome." Michaela took the cup from Sully's outstretched hand. Michaela and Sully stared at each other, before Sully left. Michaela's eyes followed Sully until the door closed behind him.

Michaela didn't see Sully for several days, the time seemed an eternity. Sully was becoming a close friend she was used to seeing every few days. Michaela's heart beat in anticipation each time she heard a knock on the door. She'd tried to reason with her feelings, not wanting to admit that she had fallen in love again.

Michaela walked outside the homestead, into the cold mountain air. Clouds were passing through the sky, covering rays of sunlight in there path. Michaela put her hands on her arms to keep warm. She walked over to the garden; the plants sparkling in the sunlight. Michaela sat down, closing her eyes in a silent prayer. Sully saw Michaela sitting on the ground, her eyes closed. He watched the breeze play with her long hair and nightclothes. Sully kept his distance, waiting until her eyes opened.

Michaela opened her eyes, finding Sully a short distance away. She was embarrassed to be seen in her nightclothes. Sully smiled, she looked cute when caught off guard.

"Mornin'"

"Morning,"

"Hope I wasn't interruptin' anythin'"

"Oh..no.. you weren't…." Michaela trailed off, her cheeks blushing.

"Good."

Michaela smiled at Sully, feeling her face turn red.

"Would ya like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that, but…" Michaela trailed off again, staring at her nightdress. Michaela's thoughts went back to the first time Sully saw her like this, she had been too busy trying to save Black Kettle to even notice improper dress for a lady.

"I can wait." Michaela allowed herself to look up at Sully, ignoring her weak knees and pounding heart. She smiled at Sully, grateful for his friendship.

Sully led Michaela deep into the woods to a special place. Cloud Dancing had shown Sully the lake as a place to connect with spirits. Sully often came there to ask for guidance. Michaela was uneasy being alone in the woods with a man. She tried not to think of what her mother would say about all this…when Sully pulled her through the trees and into the most beautiful scenery.

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed. "It's beautiful." Michaela looked around her, the emerald lake nested between tall pines and mountainous rocks. Sully didn't hear Michaela; his head was acting up again. He felt the dizziness return, and sat down in hopes that it would go away. Michaela didn't notice Sully collapse on the soft ground.

Michaela turned back to where Sully was, when she noticed him on the ground, hands clasped on his head. She rushed over to Sully, hoping with all her heart that he would be awake.

"Michaela…" Sully's weak voice was barely audible. Michaela saw his lips move, her heart pounding, he was awake.

"I'm here." Michaela answered, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Michaela examined Sully, wondering what was causing the spells. "I think you may have suffered a concussion. It would be best if you rested for a few days, any moving around might activate the dizziness again."

Sully nodded weakly in approval, feeling too drained to try and speak again. Michaela sat next to him, her fingers running through his hair. Michaela made Sully as comfortable as she could watching him relax and fall asleep. Michaela looked down at Sully, noticing that he looked so peaceful, as if he had no worries. She wanted to kiss his forehead, but feelings of fear took over. Michaela wished things were different, to have the fears vanish as she stared off into the sunset. Sully continued sleeping peacefully till morning. Michaela tried to fight off her fatigue, but soon found dreamland before her eyes.

Michaela and Sully lay with clasped hands, while the morning sun shone done on them. Michaela stirred, feeling the warm sunlight on her face. Sully woke, letting go of Michaela's hand. Sully noticing that Michaela was still fast asleep, go up quietly and made his way into the woods.

Michaela rolled over, feeling that something was missing. She opened her eyes, noticing that Sully was gone. Michaela immediately set off searching for Sully. The woman in her knew Sully would be fine, but the doctor was worried. Michaela's feet took her straight to the reservation. She was going to have a bone to pick with Sully; not liking that he'd left her there alone.

Sully saw Michaela in the distance, before disappearing into the sweat lodge. He knew she would come find him. Michaela liked to be in control, and when that didn't happen, she got irritated.

Michaela saw Sully disappear into one of the teepees. She wanted to run after him and demand an explanation for his actions. Michaela stopped herself; during Matthew's vision quest she hadn't been very supportive. She figured it might be best if she let Sully alone. Michaela turned around, walking back towards town.

by seb Feb. 28, 2004


End file.
